


This Could Be Something

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Historical AU, I don't know, Slow Burn, is this even a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: "I confess I have an ulterior motive in asking you to dance," Virginia said to Stark, not bothering with the pleasantries or the usual arts employed in seducing men. She had everything Stark needed; seducing him was completely unnecessary.Stark grinned. "Do tell.""I want you to marry me."AU where Pepper is rich and Tony is in debt. They both need each other and thus a marriage of convenience is born.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a little something something. This is sort of a Pride and Prejudice/Devil in Winter AU. I haven't actually read the latter book but I read a fic based on the same book and I loved the whole trope.

Who was it that said "a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife?"

Virginia Potts couldn't remember.

The ball she was currently attending was packed with numerous single, eligible and rich gentlemen. The natural response of course would be to fawn and giggle all over them like the ladies and their mothers around her were doing. But Virginia didn't want to be the wife of a rich bachelor.

No. She had her eyes set on a rather poor one. The poorer the better, she thought. And there was only one who fit the description.

Virginia's gaze landed on particularly handsome gentleman who was currently flirting with Miss Hansen. Virginia suppressed a satisfied smirk. Miss Hansen's dowry of fifteen thousand dollars would do Anthony Stark no good.

She straightened her shoulders and took the first step that would lead to her salvation.

...

"I confess I have an ulterior motive in asking you to dance," she said to Stark, not bothering with the pleasantries or the usual arts employed in seducing men. She had everything Stark needed; seducing him was completely unnecessary.

Stark grinned. "Do tell."

"I want you to marry me."

The man blinked, surprised, but recovered quickly. As they made one turn on the dance floor, he said, "Most women do. Pray tell me how you'll achieve such a thing? You're certainly beautiful enough to tempt me, but word is you and your dowry of fifty thousand dollars are soon to be in the property of one Aldrich Killian."

Virginia sighed, recalling the conversation she overheard between her uncle and Killian only minutes prior. "Yes, my uncle and Mr. Killian have indeed reached an understanding... with each other."

"Ah. But the lady hasn't given her consent."

Virginia leaned close to him and said, "Killian is a known scoundrel, he beats his servants and his lovers. I'll not have him as my husband."

Stark scoffed. "But you'll have me? You know I'm not the most honorable gentleman."

At least he was candid, Virginia thought. Stark was a known philanderer and gambler--far from the definition of a gentleman despite him being born one. "I'd rather marry a promiscuous man than an abusive one. Besides, I've thought this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through." Virginia opened her mouth to retort but Stark continued, "Why not simply take your fortune and live your life an old maid? You're of age. Surely your uncle cannot force you to marry Killian."

Virginia looked at him with an odd expression. She would've thought Stark would jump at an opportunity to regain his wealth. "That's true. I am of age. But my parents stipulated that I will only have access to my fortune upon my marriage. So rather than live with a wife beater, I've spent weeks planning and choosing the right man to marry, a man who needs what I have to offer."

"And I am in need of your... offering, am I?"

Virginia brought her mouth close to Stark's ear and whispered, "I know you're in debt."

Stark's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Your accountant is a brother to my uncle's steward. And word is that your steward's mismanagement of the estate and your constant love of... entertainment has left you in want of a rich bride. Now, I am more than happy to help you with my fortune and still leave you with enough money to regain profit."

"Ah, I see," Stark nodded, feigning disinterest... well, Virginia _hoped_ he was merely pretending. She needed him and he needed her. "So our marriage is to be a business arrangement, is it?"

"Yes. All I ask is that I receive an allowance every month."

"A reasonable request."

"A room all to myself and..."

"And?"

"And under no circumstances do we consummate the marriage." Stark barked a laugh which earned them some curious looks. He lowered his voice and said, "Not consummate it? Then that isn't a marriage. Besides, you don't know what you're missing."

Virginia wrinkled her nose. "Don't flatter yourself. I know exactly what I'll be missing with you and it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Well, it may not bother you, but the thought of entering into celibacy isn't my cup of whiskey."

"I never said you need to be celibate. You can keep your women as long as they come and go without my knowledge. You need not worry about hurting my feelings on that end either seeing as there is no love between us to be lost."

"And what of heirs? Will you not fulfill your wifely duty to me?" He wiggled his eyebrows while Virginia raised hers. "You already have an heir. How old is your son now? Five? In return for your... generosity, I would gladly be his stepmother. One so young must surely need maternal guidance."

Stark looked pensive, Virginia noted, and a deal more thoughtful at the prospect of having a mother for his son than at the chance at gaining fifty thousand dollars.

"So? What do you say?" She took Stark's proffered arm and they began to walk away from the dance floor.

Stark did not bother to reply and instead whispered something in a servant's ear whilst tucking something in the latter's breast pocket. Then he tugged a confused Virginia away from the crowd. 

They slipped inside the library.

"Why have you brought us here?" Virginia asked as Stark removed his dinner jacket. Then he ruffled his hair while saying, "So that nobody overhears, of course. Killian would have my head were he to realize I plan to steal his bride under his nose." He took a look at her and then tutted. "You need to look less put together.

"What?" Virginia took a step back as he approached.

"Trust me." He said calmly. "We need it to look like I've ruined you. It's the only way your Uncle will allow us to marry." A scandal would certainly stay her Uncle's hand. Virginia stopped retreating and let Stark near her.

Alone in the library, it was only then that Virginia noticed how much taller she was compared to him. And yet small was not a word she could bring herself to describe him. Stark was... seemed... larger than life. She was beginning to understand why women were drawn to him.

"Am I to understand you're agreeing to marry me?"

"Yes, now let me just..." he took one pin from her hair, and then another until Virginia's red curls tumbled down. Then Stark said, "Now, a proper proposal starts with you on your knees."

Virginia's eyes darted to his crotch and then back up to Stark. She scowled. "I'm not going to give you a--"

"Not what I had in mind although maybe save that for the honeymoon. I meant for you to ask me to marry you."

"Oh." Virginia felt warmth rise to her cheeks and she was glad her hair hid them as she knelt. Then she looked at Stark and without pomp or emotion, asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Not the proposal I was expecting but..." Then Stark sighed dreamily, clutched his chest and dramatically said, "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Virginia would have rolled her eyes at his theatrics but then she heard people right outside the library doors. She didn't have time to react before Stark pulled her to her feet, uttered a quick apology, and kissed her.

He had a hand entwined in Virginia's hair and she could feel his warmth through her dress. He tasted like wine and grapes and--

"What is the meaning of this?!" Virginia pushed Stark away to find the servant Stark had spoken to earlier, her Aunt Helen, Uncle Harold, Killian, and a few guests (growing in number) gawking at them.

Beside her uncle, Killian looked as red as Virginia's dress. He turned to Uncle Harold and snarled, "You promised her to me unspoiled and now I find her in the arms of another? The agreement is off." He turned on his heels and disappeared in the sea of onlookers who were now whispering words Virginia could very well imagine. She didn't have the heart to appear ashamed, though. Not if this would save her.

Meanwhile, poor Aunt Helen was fanning herself frantically as she moaned, "Oh, Harold! She is ruined! Nobody will marry her now!"

It was at that moment that Stark spoke. "Do not fret, Ma'am. There need not be a scandal. For I will do right by your niece." Stark took Virginia's hand and gazed at her with a sparkle in his eye, "I will marry her."


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia’s wedding celebration had begun well enough. Although whispers of her and Stark’s compromising situation in the library followed her throughout the wedding feast, they weren’t enough to dampen her mood. She was free now. Free from her controlling aunt and uncle and free to live her life as she pleased.

It was ironic that she needed to marry herself to a man she barely knew in order to gain her freedom. Would there ever be a world, she wondered, where women could do as they pleased without needing the permission of a man?

Speaking of men. She narrowed her eyes at the mischievous look in Stark’s face as he sauntered towards her, expertly avoiding the crowd of wedding guests.

“There you are! My darling wife!” He reached her side and planted a rather wet kiss on her cheek. Virginia resisted the urge to shove him away, reminding herself of their agreement the day before. 

“We need to talk about what we’re going to do tomorrow,” Stark had told her as they took a turn about her uncle’s garden.

Virginia gave him a quizzical look. As far as she knew, all they needed to do was sign the wedding contract, accept felicitations, and then leave. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I need to know what liberties I’m permitted, for one. We’re going to be husband and wife.” Stark glanced behind them to make sure that their chaperone (it was absolutely too late for a chaperone considering they’ve already caused a scandal) wasn’t close enough to overhear. “We need to show people that we have _some_ affection for one another. Second, we’ll be kissing tomorrow in front of God and witnesses. I gather you’ll be okay with that?”

Virginia hadn’t thought of that. “I suppose I have no choice. I’ll let you kiss me. Twice.”

“Three times.”

“Fine.”

“On the lips.”

“Cheek.”

“Our first kiss can’t be on the cheek!”

“You already gave me a kiss in the library.”

Stark gave her an incredulous look. “That wasn’t a kiss!”

Virginia halted. “Well, what would you call it then?”

“That,” Stark lowered his voice, “was a carefully staged maneuver designed to outwit and fool your uncle into forcing us to marry.”

Virginia rolled her eyes and resumed her walk.

Stark quickened his pace to catch up to her. “You’re welcome, by the way. It worked and we’re one day away from holy matrimony. Speaking of matrimony, have you ever heard of newlyweds kissing each other on the cheek? Baah!”

“Fine! _One_ Stark-approved kiss. The rest will be on the cheek.”

The grin Stark was wearing now was not unlike they grin he wore in the garden.

Virginia said “two” in a low voice, reminding her new husband that per their agreement he only had one kiss left.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Stark said, smiling even wider. “It’s time to go.”

Virginia’s countenance immediately brightened and she locked her arm around Stark’s. “Thank God!”

On the way to Stark’s home—well, hers now as well, she supposed—Virginia felt her mood shift as Stark took the opportunity to tell her about his butler Edwin Jarvis and the housekeeper Anna, who also happens to be Jarvis’ wife.

“Everyone is looking forward to having a mistress in the house again.” Stark chuckled, completely oblivious to Virginia’s nerves. “Why, even Mrs. Jarvis hugged me when I told her the news of our engagement and…”

Stark went on, speaking of the lady’s maid Mrs. Jarvis had hired (because not one of the maids in the house knew how to even plait hair) and how suitable she was. As he spoke, Virginia glanced out the carriage window to quell her nerves but they only intensified upon seeing the vastness of Stark’s estate. She knew he was wealthy but she hadn’t expected him to own almost half of the countryside.

She counted the houses they passed. There were more than ten tenants!

Virginia knew a lot of things—how to manage a household, host parties, work a needle, and even play the pianoforte. But being responsible for tenants was another thing entirely.

Yes, _she_ had been the one to suggest this business arrangement between them, but she had chosen him on the basis that he was in debt and in need of a mother to his son. Tenants had completely escaped her mind.

And there was also the matter of the young Stark. Stark hadn’t told her much except that his son Peter was five and quite inquisitive.

“I want you to get to know him yourself,” he had said.

Virginia gripped her skirts tighter, suddenly wishing for her own mother who along with Virginia’s father, had died in a carriage accident when Virginia was only 17. She had tried her hardest not to think of them during the wedding, not wanting to appear morose. But with darkness upon them and no guests around, Virginia found her eyes welling up with tears.

It was Virginia’s fault they died. It was also her fault that she had to marry Stark to secure a future. What would her mother say about the choices Virginia made? Would her father even approve?

A hand on her shoulder startled her. She quickly dabbed her eyes and turned to face Stark who thankfully was drawing out the curtains to show her the view outside.

“We’re here.”

Virginia drew in a breath. There were simply no words for it. His house was beautiful. Lamps were lit to light the path all the way up to the house and there were several people outside.

Except… instead of waiting as they usually did in anticipation of the master of the house, they were hurrying about. Almost as if they were in a frenzied panic.

Something was wrong. Even Stark tensed beside her.

Stark signaled to the coachman to pick up speed and they did.

The moment they pulled up in front of the house, a middle-aged man whom Stark identified as Jarvis opened the carriage door and explained the situation as the newlyweds alighted.

Apparently the young master Stark was nowhere to be found. He was not in his room or in any of the rooms in the house. He was neither in the stables nor in the shop. Yes, Jarvis had sent riders out to alert the tenants in case they came upon the boy. No, he had not yet alerted the constable as it hasn’t been that long since they last saw the young master which was at dinner.

Finally the man stopped speaking and took notice of Virginia. He looked slightly abashed at not having noticed her earlier and he took a step back to give her a bow. 

“Edwin Jarvis, Ma’am,” he introduced himself and Virginia felt herself curtsy in what was an automatic response to introductions. “I’m so pleased to finally meet you. I sincerely apologize that this was how we welcomed you, Ma’am.”

“Nonsense. You wouldn’t have known this would happen.”

“Mrs. Stark is right, Jarvis,” echoed Stark. “This isn’t your fault.” With a nod of his head the two stepped aside for a private word.

A woman quickly took the place of Mr. Jarvis and curtsied to Virginia. “Good evening, Ma’am. I’m Anna Jarvis, head housekeeper. I would give you my felicitations if we weren’t under such a situation. Unfortunately the footmen are currently out with the search parties and it might take a while to have your bags sent to your room. I’ve prepared some warm refreshments for you while you wait. I know it’s been a long journey.”

“Refreshments?” Virginia asked, mouth agape. Shouldn’t they be more concerned about the missing child? She looked around her, half-expecting Peter to appear. “Our son is gone! Now isn’t the time for refreshments.”

“I beg your pardon, Ma’am, but search parties have been sent out and the only thing we can do at this moment is to wait.”

Virginia turned to Stark who was looking pensively at her. “Aren’t you worried? What if he’s been taken?” Kidnapping a wealthy man’s son wouldn’t be too far-fetched. Perhaps one of the men Stark owed money grew tired of waiting for the man to pay him back.

Stark blinked his eyes and then shook his head. He walked towards Virginia, hands clasped behind his back in thought. “They would’ve left a note if he’s been taken. No. It’s likely Peter’s run away or gotten lost playing outside.”

“Run away?” Virginia suddenly felt light on her feet and it was only Stark’s hand on her back that steadied her.

“Mrs. Jarvis is right,” Stark murmured softly. “There’s nothing left to do but wait. You need something warm. Let’s come inside.”

Virginia was ushered into a room and onto a sofa. Stark sat beside her, handing her a cup of tea.

“Drink.”

She accepted the cup but didn’t bring it to her lips. “How are you so calm?”

“Am I?” Stark sipped from his own cup. He scowled and then motioned to a maid. “Something stronger. The whiskey in my study.” The maid bobbed her head, curtsied, and then left. Stark turned to Virginia and it was only then that she noticed the distracted look in his eyes. “Believe me when I say I am just as worried as you regarding our son’s whereabouts but I can’t very well panic when you currently are, can I?”

Virginia didn’t answer.

“I forget. You’re a parent now. One thing you should remember is that only one of us gets to be scared at any moment. At present, that coveted position belongs to you.”

“And when will it be your turn?”

“When I’m alone in my room with the lights turned out.”

That’s not fair, Virginia wanted to say. Who would comfort _him_ in the darkness?

The maid returned bearing with her the drink her master asked for. Stark poured himself a glass and then drank it all in one go.

Virginia finally took a sip of her tea and had to admit that the warm drink did manage to soothe her somewhat.

“This isn’t at all how I imagined our wedding night to go,” Stark admitted.

Virginia flashed him a glare. “If you’re imagining it with me in your bed—”

“I wasn’t.” He shot her a tired smile. “If you must know, I was thinking of how I would carry you over the threshold despite you telling me not to, introducing you to Peter who I know would have a lot of questions for you, and then spending the night utterly content.”

Virginia bit her lip, feeling dread settle at her stomach at his words. “You said he might’ve run away.” Stark nodded and Virginia continued, “You don’t think he ran away because of me, do you?” Saying the words out loud made her eyes water and she lowered her face so that Stark needn’t see them. “I should’ve met him before we married. Gotten to know him a little. This is all my fault. He probably doesn’t want me as his mother and ran away to prove a point.”

Stark took the cup away from her and then tried to tip her head up but Virginia wouldn’t let him. She sniffled. “I’m an awful mother. I’m so terribly sorry!”

She started to cry now, the entire day’s events—the wedding, her insecurities, missing her parents, Peter’s disappearance—weighing down on her.

Before Virginia could protest Stark had moved closer and drew her against his chest, her tears dampening his dress shirt. She felt him stroke her back and press his mouth to her hair.

The first thing she thought was how nice it felt to have someone comfort her like this. Her aunt and uncle meant well but they never showed Virginia this amount of affection before, not even when her parents had died. The second thing that entered her mind was that this was the third kiss he’s given her.

She pulled back when she calmed and touched the damp spot on his chest. “It’s wet.”

“It should. You cried all over it.” Stark wasn’t angry, though. If anything, he looked a little amused. “It’s fine. It’s just a shirt.” He smiled at her and for some reason, Virginia felt warm. Warmer than the tea made her feel.

She straightened and tried to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not normally so weepy. I’m so—”

Stark pressed a finger over her mouth. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Virginia nodded, feeling as if it was the only thing she could do. He moved his finger and wiped a tear stain on her cheek.

“And you’re wrong, by the way,” he whispered. “You’re not a bad mother. I know that because you’re worried about Peter without having actually met him before. That tells me a lot about the kind of mother you’ll be to my son.”

“Do you think they’ll find him?”

Before Stark could answer, there was a faint scream coming from a level above them and then an equally faint “MISTER JARVIS!”

Both Virginia and Stark shot to their feet in alarm and ran out the room.

“Is it Peter?” he asked Mr. Jarvis who met them by the foyer.

“Mr. Jarvis!” A maid was hurrying down the stairs but halted when she saw Stark. She composed herself and addressed Stark, “He’s in the mistress’ bedroom, sir!”

“What?” asked Stark.

“Mistress— _my_ bedroom?” asked Virginia.

Stark and Mr. Jarvis were already making their way up the stairs. Virginia hurried to catch up.

“Didn’t you check that room, Jarvis?” Stark asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

“I apologize, Sir. A quick search on all the rooms had come up empty. We didn’t think he would be hiding.”

Mrs. Jarvis had caught up with them and was now talking to the maid.

“I was bringing up the bed warmer like you asked me to, Mrs. Jarvis, and when I went round the bed, he was there sleeping curled up on the floor like a cat! Scared the devil out of me.”

When they entered the bedroom, there was a boy was sitting on the bed looking like he’d just been woken up. His hair was messy and sticking out and he was currently yawning.

He stopped, however, when he saw his father and Virginia. He jumped off the bed and cried, “You’re here! Is this my new mama?” he asked Stark, looking between him and Virginia. Then he gave Virginia a hug and said, “What took you so long? I’ve been waiting _all night_ and I fell asleep.” He pouted, looking rather disappointed that he wasn’t there to greet his parents when they arrived.

“Peter,” Stark said in a tone that reminded Virginia of one her father used to use whenever she had done something wrong. Although Peter was not in the wrong for simply waiting in the mistress’ chambers, he did fail to notify his governess of his plan causing the whole household to search for him and for his parents to worry.

Peter misunderstood, however, and thought he was being told off for not being polite. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He detached himself from Virginia, bowed, and said, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma’am. I’m—” He stopped and looked up at his father. “Ma’am? Mama? Mother? I thought about it and seeing as you’re Papa, she should be Mama as well. But,” he turned to Virginia, “I should ask you, shouldn’t I? My name is Peter Stark but you may call me Peter.” He stuck out his hand for Virginia to take. “How would you like to be called?”

Virginia could only take his hand and pull him against her in a crushing hug. She was crying again but out of relief now instead of worry.

Virginia felt Peter stiffen in surprise and then ask, “Papa? Is she well?”

Stark chuckled softly behind her and said, “Yes, your Mama is alright. She’s only so happy to finally meet you.”

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around his stepmother. “Welcome home, Mama!”

…

After the rather emotional meeting, Stark had taken Peter aside and reminded him that he was not to go off somewhere without telling any of the servants where he was headed.

“But I couldn’t tell them! It was to be a surprise for Mama!” Peter explained.

Stark nodded grimly. “Your mother and I understand, Peter, but you gave us quite a fright. We thought you’d been taken or gotten lost.”

“Or ran away,” Virginia added.

Peter had apologized for scaring his parents but refused to leave Virginia’s room when the maid moved to bring him back to his own bedroom.

Virginia, new at being a mother and eager to please her son, had talked Stark into letting the boy stay with her for the night.

“Well, at least we won’t have to trick the servants into thinking we spent the night together,” Stark said under his breath.

So, now Peter was curled up by Virginia’s side on her bed and he spent the time talking to his mother about his playmate Ned who was also the son of the coachman. There was also the frog that his Papa kept throwing out but Peter kept sneaking back in.

He pressed a finger to his mouth and conspiratorially said, “Don’t tell him but Flash is peacefully sleeping under my bed right now.”

Virginia laughed, ruffling the boy’s already messy hair. “Alright, I won’t. But you need to bring Flash outside every morning so he can see his friends. It won’t do for him to stay in your bedroom all the time.”

“Hmm. I hadn’t thought of it like that. You’re right.”

There was a knock on the adjoining door that connected Virginia’s bedroom to Stark’s.

“Come in,” Virginia called out, knowing who it would be.

Stark walked in, dressed in a robe and looking refreshed after a warm bath. Virginia herself had already bathed and was now wearing a nightgown.

Thankfully Stark didn’t make any comments regarding her nightwear and instead asked, “How’s my favorite boy doing?”

Peter giggled. “I like my new mama.”

"That’s good. It wouldn’t do if you disliked her. She’s not a toy I can return, you know.” Stark sat on the edge of Virginia’s bed and tapped Peter’s foot. “Well, I’ve come to tuck you in. It’s time for you to sleep.”

Peter had the foresight not to argue knowing he had gotten away with a lot of things today that he normally wouldn’t have on a regular day.

Virginia watched with a smile on her face as Stark tucked the blanket around Peter. It was unusual to see him being so gentle when he had somewhat of a sordid reputation in society.

Stark kissed Peter’s forehead. “Good night, my boy. I love you.”

“Good night, Papa.”

Stark rose and moved to go back to his own room when Peter said, “What about Mama?”

Virginia and Stark exchanged looks and the former felt her cheeks grow warm. There was one thing she and Stark had unanimously agreed on before the wedding: Peter mustn’t know about the unconventional nature of their marriage.

Stark’s face was questioning, asking her for her consent, and Virginia shrugged in reply.

Stark decided for her. He moved to her side of the bed and pulled the blankets around Virginia as well. “Good night, Mama. I love you.”

“Good night,” Virginia replied.

Stark glanced at Peter who was looking at them expectantly, waiting for the exact same treatment to be bestowed on his mother.

Stark inhaled and his face hovered above Virginia’s.

Virginia closed her eyes and felt his lips touch her forehead. It was different this time.

Different from the one she received in the library.

Different from the Stark-approved kiss in the church.

Different from the kiss on her cheek or on her hair.

When she opened her eyes again, Stark was gone.

She resisted the urge to touch her forehead.

 _Four_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Virginia’s first week as mistress was spent returning calls from well-wishers (they were really only there to gather some information to gossip about) and getting to know the tenants. Thankfully, Mrs. Jarvis was there to teach her all she needed to know.

“It was a good idea to bring an old toy of Mr. Peter’s, Ma’am,” said Mrs. Jarvis as they made their way back to the house from visiting the tenants, “It almost drove the fever out of little Tommy.”

“Peter has so many toys that he doesn’t play with and he agreed it was better to give them away to the tenants’ children.” Virginia couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride for having such a generous boy for a son. Clearly Stark had taught him well. Or his governess had. 

“I’ve also managed to convince Mr. Peter to return to sleeping in his own bedroom, Ma’am,” Mrs. Jarvis said with a knowing smile.

Peter had been sleeping in Virginia’s bedroom for a week now which Virginia didn’t mind as it meant she and Stark didn’t have to pretend to consummate their marriage… yet.

“And if I may be so bold, you and Mr. Stark can finally get to know each other. _Thoroughly._ ” Mrs. Jarvis winked and Virginia stumbled.

“Are you alright, Ma’am?” Mrs. Jarvis grabbed Virginia by the arm before her face could hit the ground.

Virginia recovered and looked at the housekeeper sternly. “You’re right. That _is_ too bold.”

Mrs. Jarvis blushed. “My apologies, Ma’am. It’s only that you and the master seem to be doing your marriage backwards.”

Virginia’s heartbeat quickened. Did the housekeeper know about their situation? She avoided looking at Mrs. Jarvis’ direction and resumed walking. “What do you mean?”

“Well, newlyweds usually get acquainted with how their spouses are in the context of their homes before they have children. But you and the master have put Peter first ever since you arrived and with the boy insisting on staying in your chambers… well, I was only thinking about how you and the master might want some time together is all.”

Virginia let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and turned to face Mrs. Jarvis. The woman looked too apologetic for Virginia to be mad at for long. “I understand and I know you mean well, Mrs. Jarvis.” Virginia forced a smile on her face and nodded to the direction of the house. It seems she and Stark have some work to do. “Shall we?”

…

Tony studied the report his steward presented to him. It detailed the amount of money needed to pay off his debts and pay for the estate’s expenses. He added another figure at the bottom of the page—the calculated allowance for his new wife.

Tony handed it back to his steward. It was accompanied with papers authorizing the withdrawal of the funds from the bank. He ignored the disapproving purse of his steward’s lips when his eyes found the rather shocking allowance for Mrs. Stark.

Tony knew he was being excessively generous with his wife’s pin money, but seeing as she saved him from bankruptcy, he could afford to be grateful. Besides, Tony Stark may be a gambler and a philanderer but he wasn’t going to cheat his wife out of her own money.

He dismissed the steward and went back to responding to a letter from his dear friend Colonel James Rhodes. The colonel had asked him how married life fared and Tony wanted to tell him the truth.

Married life did not fare Tony well at all.

Virginia had come to him, desperate to escape her situation with Killian and her relatives, and offered Tony her money as payment. Tony, in the same desperation, had accepted her terms which said a lot of how dire his financial situation was given that those terms included celibacy.

Well, not celibacy. She _did_ give him permission to go to whore houses. Discreetly, of course. Which Tony had done the night before to find release for what his body had been feeling for his attractive new wife.

It had ended badly.

He thought if he chose a redhead, he would be able to pretend he was bedding his wife. But it had the opposite effect. The redhead reminded Tony of Virginia and with that reminder came the stark realization that the whore was not and never will be his wife.

He paid the whore for the night, despite him not having found any pleasure at all, and came home with his balls aching to a cold, empty bed.

Not for the first time Tony regretted agreeing to Virginia’s terms. He had only thought of Peter when she proposed to him. Without Virginia’s money, he and Peter would be living in the streets.

Tony also had not expected himself to care so much for Virginia. Yes, he wanted her ever since he first saw her, but since the night of their wedding when she wept in his arms and without any hesitation called Peter ‘our son,’ Tony knew his heart had been engaged. It was more than just _wanting_ her. No other woman would be so willing to accept a boy birthed by another, but Virginia did. And so far, she had been a model mother to Peter and a caring mistress for the tenants.

A knock pulled Tony away from his thoughts and he bid the person enter.

 _Speak of the devil,_ he thought.

His wife looked immaculate; her cheeks were flushed from her visit from the tenants and her hair was coiled up in a French style. Tony wanted to kiss her then and take the pins out of her hair like he did in the library the night of their “scandal.” He wondered if he could make her blush for him. Nothing would delight him more.

His wife bore with her a tray of snacks and said, “I thought you might be hungry.” She sat it on the snacks table.

“For you, I’m ravenous,” he replied teasingly but not dishonestly.

Virginia predictably rolled her eyes, taking his flirtation in stride. “I’m afraid I’m not on the menu, my dear.” She handed him a plate of biscuits which Tony accepted with thanks.

“How was the visit?” he asked and then proceeded to eat the snack.

Virginia sat on the chair in front of him and said, “One of the Thompson’s children had a fever. But Peter’s toy seemed to cheer him up considerably.”

“What else? You haven’t grown tired of Mrs. Jarvis, have you? That woman has a habit of sometimes being too forward. ” Tony was pleased when a blush grew on his wife’s cheeks. “I see you’ve experienced it firsthand. Tell me what has she said this time?”

Virginia opened her mouth and then closed it.

“That embarrassing, is it?” Tony’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

“You’d be embarrassed too if she told you that you and I should gain carnal knowledge of each other and tonight of all times if you can manage it.”

Tony barked a laugh.

Virginia glared. “It’s not funny, Stark!”

The man continued laughing and the Virginia’s own mouth twitched, threatening to curl upwards. Damn him and his infectious laughter.

Virginia eventually gave in and laughed alongside her husband. It truly was a bit humorous that they were being ordered about by a servant.

Wiping the tears off the corner of his eyes, Tony said, “And what does she suppose we do about your new bedmate?” Even he himself couldn’t convince Peter to leave his mother’s bed.

“Oh, she’s already convinced Peter to return to his room.”

Tony’s smile fell suddenly at the prospect that they were indeed going to have to spend the night together. “Oh, I see.”

“She thinks she’s doing us a favor.”

“I’ll have a word with her about it.”

Virginia shook her head vehemently. “No! Do you want the servants to talk? Besides, it’s best we get this over with.”

Tony nodded curtly, rose from his chair, and rounded the table. He paced around his study for a minute, thinking of the best way to go about it.

He stopped right in front of her. “How do you want to do this? Normally the consummation takes place at the master’s bedroom but I think you’ll be more comfortable if I came to you. Would that be agreeable?”

Virginia looked at him gratefully and Tony knew he made the right choice in treating this as one would treat another business venture. “Yes, it would. I’ll ask my lady’s maid to prepare the proper nightgown and you can ask your valet to prepare whatever it is that husbands need on the wedding night. Just to get the servants talking, of course.”

Tony nodded curtly. “Of course. Newlyweds usually dress up—or rather, down—for this.” He unconsciously drummed his fingers against his thigh. His thoughts were racing again, from thoughts of Virginia in a nightgown to thoughts of lying next to her. His spine tingled and he felt like he did the first time he bedded a woman. It was only Virginia clearing her throat that jolted Tony back to attention.

Virginia rose from her seat. “Thank you for agreeing to do this,” she told Tony and meant it. Not many men would have agreed upon her conditions like he had, Tony knew. He wondered, not for the first time, at the reason behind their arrangement. Why did she fear the consummation? Did she fear bearing a child? Had she been attacked before? Would she even tell him if he asked?

Deciding to risk it, Tony regarded her with a curious expression. “Am I allowed to ask why at least?”

Virginia looked away from him and it broke Tony’s heart to see it.

“Perhaps someday I’ll be brave enough to tell you,” she said softly.

“Very well.” She can keep her secrets, Tony decided, but just because he agreed to her terms didn’t mean he won’t try and convince her to recant them. Tony Stark would make Virginia fall in love with him even if it killed him.

“I won’t ask,” Tony continued. “But I must warn you, I have a reputation for being irresistible.” Virginia looked back at him. He wore a cocky expression on his face and it made her laugh. “I can’t promise you that I won’t try my damnest to woo you over the course of this marriage.”

Virginia couldn’t help but smile at that. “You wouldn’t be Anthony Stark if you didn’t.”

…

…

…

“My robe, Hogan,” Tony instructed his valet.

“Sir?” Hogan asked, unsure if he heard him correctly. Tony understood his confusion. Tony had never once bothered with a robe, not when Mary was still alive. He had always been frank and direct with what he wanted from women he bedded. Hogan knew this and must think it out of character for Tony to ask for an article of clothing to cover his shift. 

“I don’t want to scare her, Hogan,” he said by way of an explanation.

Hogan nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Tony spread his arms out as Hogan slipped the robe on him. Then after tying the ends of it across his stomach, Tony dismissed his valet.

He poured himself a glass of brandy and drank it all to calm his nerves which was ridiculous seeing as _nothing_ was going to happen between him and his wife tonight.

He poured himself another glass and then approached the door that connected to Virginia’s room. He knocked.

Frida, the German lady’s maid Mrs. Jarvis hired for his wife, opened the door. She curtsied upon seeing him but Tony only had eyes for his wife and barely registered Frida leaving the bedroom.

Virginia was wearing a nightgown that left little to imagination making Stark feel a little overdressed. He could see more than just the swell of her bosom and he tried his best to keep his gaze from wandering below.

Virginia hurriedly turned her back to him. Spotting her own robe, she put it on, all the while apologizing. “I’m sorry. Frida. She insisted.” After tying the robe, she said, “Shall we begin?”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “Begin what?”

Virginia didn’t answer but turned around and got into bed. She slipped her hand underneath her pillow and drew out a small knife.

Stark eyed it cautiously. Had he unknowingly married a witch who was now going to cut out his heart and eat it?

He slowly took a step back from Virginia and asked her in a cautious tone, “Darling, what have you got there?”

Virginia silently spread her legs apart, the nightgown bunching up between her thighs and covering her modesty (well, what was left of it anyway). When she pointed the tip at her inner thigh, Tony realized what it was she intended to do.

He let out a startled cry and quickly wrestled the knife out of her hand. “What the hell are you doing?”

Virginia blinked her green eyes at him and then relaxed. “I suppose the husband should have the honor of bleeding his wife.”

“What?”

Virginia looked at him again, finally comprehending the confusion written on Stark's face.

“Oh. I see.”

“ _I_ don’t! What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m bleeding myself,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You’re bleed—?” Tony’s eyes widened. “Why? _Why_ would you bleed yourself?”

“You’re not seriously asking me why. You know why! If the servants don’t see blood on the sheets tomorrow, they’ll think I’m either not a virgin or we didn’t consummate the marriage and I’d rather they thought of neither.”

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it. She wasn’t wrong. His servants were loyal to him but they also talked. This left them in quite a bit of a muddle.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, thinking of how best to come to a solution—one that didn’t let his new wife look like a woman soiled or them trying to get away with an unconsummated marriage.

As he thought, Virginia watched him. The way he raked his hands through his hair made her fingers itch. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through those locks, to grasp them, and tug. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and Virginia realized it for what it was: attraction. She was attracted to Stark.

Which shouldn’t surprise her. Stark was ridiculously good looking but nothing would come from giving in to her attraction. She had given in to them before and death only followed.

 _Self-control, Virginia,_ she told herself.

“Do you have to do it _there_?” Stark said, staring at her thighs and jolting Virginia back to the matter at hand.

Virginia ignored the gooseflesh that erupted on her skin at his gaze.

“I have to do it _somewhere_ Frida can’t see it when I’m bathing. The inner thigh seems to be a place only husbands are privy to, isn’t it?”

Tony swallowed audibly and nodded. “Yes,” he admitted reluctantly. “Yes, damn it! But what if you cut a vein? You could bleed to death!” Before Virginia could reply, he wrapped his hand around the sharp edge of the knife and sliced his palm.

He heard Virginia’s gasp but she didn’t stop him when he pressed his palm against the sheets.

Virginia then scrambled out of the bed, looking for a handkerchief. When she found one, she returned to Stark’s side and grabbed his hand, wrapping the cut with the handkerchief.

“Why did you do that?” she asked him angrily and yet her touch was gentle on his hand.

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little pleased at her reaction and at the care she was displaying for him. _Hmm. Maybe she isn’t at all indifferent._

Locking eyes with her, Tony told her honestly, “Because you’re my wife and I won’t let you hurt yourself.”

That rendered her speechless and she brought her attention back to his hand. She busied herself with tying the ends of the handkerchief so as not to have to look at Tony.

Not wanting her to shy away from him, Tony decided to call on a little humor to ease the tension. “Think of it this way. When other married women ask you—and they will—you can tell them that there was a little bit of pain, but I was very considerate and gentle.”

Virginia looked at him now, at the cheeky grin on his face. She dropped his hand like it was hot and Tony laughed. He showed her the red splotch on the sheets. “See? Lie concealed.”

Virginia’s eyes darted from the stain and then back to Stark. “Thank you, Stark.”

“Tony,” Tony corrected her, placing the knife on the bedside table. “I bled for you. _And we’re married._ You should call me Tony.” _Please_ , he mentally added.

Virginia nodded.

“Speaking of bleeding, how did you know women bleed on their wedding night?”

Tony could see her scrambling for an answer. Her face was flushed and she avoided his eyes once more. “My aunt—she told me. Before we wed, I mean. She thought I needed to know what to expect.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and Virginia took his hand again. She fussed over his wound and Tony let her.

“Has anybody ever told you you’re the world’s worst liar?”

Virginia huffed and dropped his hand. She finally looked at him, eyes pleading. “Yes. I can’t lie and it’s gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past.”

Tony’s expression softened. He took her hand with his injured one. “Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. It’s only… you’re a very interesting woman, Mrs. Stark. You show so much on your face and yet you say so little.”

She was an open book. One that Tony was very tempted to read.

A thought came to him suddenly and he asked her, “How about we come to another understanding?”

“What?”

“This marriage between us, it’s a lie meant to deceive the Ton, is it not? I don’t want us to lie to each other as well. Let the lies be said out there, but not here, not between us.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we may have secrets from each other, but not lies.*”

Virginia thought about it. Although Tony was asking for honesty, Virginia could still keep things to herself, keep parts of her life private, and he would respect that. But all he was asking was that she stopped lying to his face.

She could do that. “Alright. No more lies. I promise.”

Somehow with this new agreement between them, it no longer felt as awkward as before.

“What do you suppose we do now?” asked Tony.

“I don’t know,” Virginia admitted, crossing her arms across her chest. She had never thought beyond bleeding herself. “I… I suppose we sleep.”

Tony looked at her, wide-eyed. “I am _not_ spending my wedding night _asleep_.”

“What do you have in mind then?”

Tony adjusted himself until he was lying on his side, elbow propped up, and cheek on his palm. “Tell me about yourself. Your family.”

Virginia supposed there was nothing wrong with that. They _were_ married now, in paper if not in deed, and he should know some things about her.

So, she told him about her mother and her father, about how her father ran a shipping business and earned his wealth from spices.

“My mother told me a story once of how they used pepper to stop me from biting my fingernails.” She showed Tony the clean nails on her hands. “They didn’t use to look like that. Before, they were chipped and not at all lady-like.”

Tony took her hand and examined her nails. “How did the pepper help?”

“My mother ground them and made a poultice. Then she applied them all over my fingers that way if I were ever to put my fingers to my mouth again, the sheer spiciness of the poultice would be enough to stop me.”

Tony chuckled and gave her back her hand. “I supposed your mother’s efforts were not in vain?”

“Well, I had eventually forgotten that I had pepper extract on my nails. I put them in my mouth and bawled like a five-year-old would. I then made the big mistake of wiping my tears away with the same pepper-infused fingers.”

Tony winced. “That must have stung.”

“Very badly,” Virginia agreed. “But the experience was enough to scare me from biting my fingernails ever again.”

“You must miss them terribly.”

“I do,” Virginia said softly. “They died when I was 17.” She bitterly recalled how hopeless she felt when she found out.

“Your mother had red hair, didn’t she, like yours?”

Virginia looked at him, surprised. “How did you know that?”

“Because I remember.” Tony pulled himself up to rest his back against the pillows. “I was there when you came out to society. Six years ago, wasn’t it? You were wearing a pink gown, lace, appropriately cut, of course.”

Virginia’s forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember. She didn’t recall ever meeting him when she was younger. “You were there?”

Tony made a sound, one she took to mean ‘yes.’ “I remember because I asked you for a dance but you refused.”

“Did I?

“Your exact words were ‘I only dance with gentlemen.’”

Virginia laughed. “That sounds like me.” She was very prideful at seventeen, not to mention naïve.

“You haven’t changed a lot, you know. You still have the sharp tongue—” Tony blocked her arm when she tried to hit him. “Only when the occasion calls for it, though!” he added hastily and she laughed.

“Go on,” she said, lifting her chin up. “Flatter me.”

Tony moved his hand to touch her braided hair. “You still have the red hair that made you stand out in a ballroom.” His hand traced her jaw. “The same smile.” Then he looked at her straight in the eyes and softly said, “But you’ve gotten more beautiful than you were at sixteen.”

Virginia ignored the sudden palpable beat of her heart at his words. “If this is your way of wooing me to change my mind about bedding you—”

Tony flashed her a mischievous smile. “It was worth a shot. But I do mean it. You’re beautiful, _Pepper._ ”

Virginia groaned. “I didn’t tell you that story for you to call me that!”

“Oh, you’ll get used to it, darling.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “You’re turn. Tell me all about the great Anthony Stark.”

Tony cocked his head thoughtfully. “Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ what you know and I’ll fill in the blanks afterwards?”

Virginia rose to the challenge. She hadn’t done her research on him for nothing. “Alright. I know you’re an orphan like me. Your parents died when you were still in University and thus you became the master of this grand estate at the age of eighteen.”

Tony nodded. “Eighteen and three months to be precise, but I’m not counting. Go on.”

“You spent most of your life avoiding matchmaking mothers throwing their daughters at you. You have a reputation for also being an amateur inventor.”

“Hardly an amateur. Did you see our carriage? The only one of its kind, I’ll have you know.”

“You also had a longstanding engagement with Mary Parker, an arrangement both your parents made when you were young. Despite you publicly saying that you only viewed Miss Parker as a friend, you married her when the time came. You know what that tells me?”

Tony raised a brow.

Virginia obliged. “Beneath this… mask of yours… you’re an honorable man. You value promises, even those made by your parents. It’s one of the reasons I chose you as the man I’d marry.” Virginia knew Tony would honor her terms.

Tony snorted. “I thought it was because I was poor.”

“That too. Unfortunately, Mary died in childbirth leaving you to care for Peter. You turned to gambling and women after that. Clearly her death affected you more than you let on. As a result, you spent more money than your estate made. In fact, if I hadn’t come to you with my proposition, you would have been forced to sell your land to make up for the loss.”

Tony looked at her, surprised. “How do you know that?”

“I told you, your steward talks. You should really let him go.”

“And I shall in the morning,” Tony muttered darkly. But he refused to let thoughts of his steward darken his moon. He linked his hands together thoughtfully. “It seems as if you have the making of me, Mrs. Stark.”

“Hardly. I know all _about_ you, Sir, but I don’t know _you._ ”

Tony suddenly leaned forward, catching Virginia off guard. It seems she was just as curious about him as he was about her. “That’s always something we can rectify.” His eyebrows danced, teasing her.

Virginia pushed him away with a hand on his chest. “Perhaps tomorrow.”

“So, I’ll see you in my workshop in the morning then?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You said you wanted to get to know me tomorrow.”

“I said _perhaps_ tomorrow. I never said _definitely_ tomorrow.”

“Perhaps. Definitely. Same thing in my book.” He patted the top of her head in familiar way, like they were old friends instead of a newly married couple trying to make the best that they could out of the arrangement. “Best we get some sleep, Pepper. We’re rising early tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is taken from Diana Gabaldon’s Outlander. Please don’t sue me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony’s workshop looked a lot like a smithy. There were pieces of metal and iron scattered about. There was a forge in one corner and opposite that was a wagon filled with random baubles and jewelry.

Virginia approached the wagon and picked up a miniature silver elephant.

“Did you make this?” she called out to Tony. “It’s beautiful.”

Tony walked over to her. “That? No. I won it in a card game.”

“Did you win all of this during cards?” Usually people gambled money or jewelry, but the pile he had in the wagon wasn’t just that. There were toys, wooden crafts, candle sticks, and some with absolutely no value at all.

“Mostly. Some I bought off of street vendors. They’re only trying to make a living after all.” He turned away and Virginia was left looking at him thoughtfully.

Most people wouldn’t even bother to look twice at a street vendor but Tony Stark looked and did what he could to support their way of life.

Virginia moved away from the wagon and approached Tony. “So, is this your plan? In order to know you I must be your apprentice today?”

He gave her a little knowing smile. “Something like that. Have you ever made jewelry before?”

Virginia shook her head and Tony’s smile deepened. “Now’s a good time as any to start. Tell me: gold or silver?”

“Excuse me?”

“Which would you prefer? Gold or silver?”

“Silver, I suppose.” Gold always attracted far too much attention.

The next thing Virginia knew, she was aiding her husband in crafting a ring. She had never seen one being crafted before and watching Tony work consumed her attention.

They spent the entire morning in his workshop. Tony spoke only of his craft, of how to make sure jewelry was polished properly, how to avoid rust or tarnish. And Virginia listened. Somehow, despite him not saying a single word about himself, Virginia felt like she was getting to know him.

She discovered that he could talk about weapons and craftsmanship for hours without tiring. He was very quick with numbers and could do calculations in his head. He enjoyed working with his hands despite the fact that he could simply have his servants or hire an actual blacksmith to do all this work. He enjoyed the feel of metal underneath his palm and the scars on his skin proved it. He liked being able to mold objects, have it firmly under his control. He was hard and firm as he hammered on the silver but gentle and careful whilst he engraved the ring.

This was who he was when stripped of his wealth and the Stark name. And Virginia found herself wanting to know more.

When the ring had cooled, Tony presented it to her, carrying it as if it were the crown jewels of the country.

Virginia held it in the palm of her hand. “Tony, it’s beautiful.” The ring itself was engraved in flowers but at its center was a ruby that reminded Virginia a lot of a ruby necklace her mother owned.

“I’m glad. Let’s see if I got the size of your finger right.” Tony picked the ring up and slipped it on her right ring finger.

“It fits!” Virginia said, surprised.

“That’s what the ladies always tell me.”

Virginia sent him an exasperated look. Did he have to make everything sexual?

Tony grinned and went back to being a gentleman again. “Perfect. Your mother would be happy you have something of hers.”

Virginia wasn’t sure she heard him right. “What did you say?”

Tony leaned his hip against his work table. “Before we married, I went to your Aunt and Uncle and asked for any possessions your mother may have left behind. Your Aunt didn’t give you everything, you know, she kept some to herself. I bought them all for you.”

Virginia held her hand up, eyes trained on the ruby. Was this really her mother’s? “I remember my mother had a ruby necklace. Is this…?”

Tony nodded. “The chain was broken, but the ruby was in perfect condition. I don’t think your mother would mind that I used it to fashion a ring for you.”

Virginia fought the urge to throw herself at him and settled with putting a grateful hand on his arm. “Tony, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You said you bought all of my mother’s valuables from my aunt. Where are the rest of them?”

Tony shook his head at her. “You can’t possibly think I’d give you all the eggs in my basket in one day?”

Virginia unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm and he yelped, immediately recoiling from her.

“What was that for?” Tony rubbed his arm.

Virginia folded her arms, frowning at him. “Excuse me, but I believe those _eggs_ all belonged to my mother and should therefore go to me.”

Tony pouted. “Yes _but—_ ”

“No buts! They’re rightfully mine!” Virginia advanced towards him while Tony took a couple steps backwards.

“Hear me out! I _will_ give them to you, but not right now.”

Virginia’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You’re going to gamble them!” She marched angrily up to him.

Tony’s eyes widened at the insinuation and his mouth formed an O, clearly offended at her accusation. “Of course, not! What do you think of me?!” He took one more step back only to discover that he had no other steps to take. A wall was behind him and Virginia in front of him. “I only want you to look forward to receiving something of your mother’s every year. Is that so wrong?”

Virginia halted. “What?”

Tony sighed. “I know that our marriage isn’t conventional by any means. There’s no great love shared between us. But I thought that maybe I could surprise you once a year with something from your mother, to remind you of her. It’s not much, but I thought that at least every year, you would have an occasion to be happy.”

Virginia’s demeanor softened. “Tony, I—”

_Croak._

They both looked away to the source of the sound. “Is that a frog?”

“Flash,” Tony growled, abandoning his post by the wall. He walked over to where Flash the Frog sat on top of an anvil.

Tony made a move to catch him but true to his name, Flash quickly hopped over to his work desk and then to the wagon and then to a small chest resting on a shelf.

Tony gave up and called Virginia over. He looked somewhat amused and Virginia didn’t know why.

“Looks like Flash found all of your eggs, Pep.”

Virginia looked at the chest. So that’s where he kept it all, Virginia thought with a smile. “You don’t think he operates under the rules of Finders, Keepers, do you?”

Tony scoffed. “And give him all that jewelry? He’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands. Shoo! Get out of here! That doesn’t belong to you.”

Flash obediently hopped off the chest and back to the ground with another croak.

Meanwhile Tony retrieved the small chest and held it out to Virginia, looking properly chastised. “It belongs to _you_. You’re right. These are yours. You should keep them. _All_ of them.”

Virginia accepted the chest and was about to open it when she changed her mind. She handed it back to her husband. “Keep it. I’m looking forward to what you’ll come up with next year.”

“Are you serious?”

“Surprise me. Besides, someone _has_ to support this hobby of yours. Inventor. Craftsman. Blacksmith. Goldsmith. Silversmith. The list goes on and on with you. And as your wife, I shouldn’t deter you from doing things that make you happy.” He was thoughtful enough to think of _Virginia’s_ happiness, after all. She owed him the same courtesy. And she would be lying to herself if she wasn’t looking forward to finding out what his next gift would be.

Tony beamed and rested the chest on his hip. “You’re not going to regret it.”

“Don’t give me any cause to.”

“The next one will be big,” Tony promised. “ _All_ the women in the Ton will be seething with envy.”

Virginia could only imagine the size of the next ring. Will it even be a ring? Perhaps he’ll make a necklace next time. But how big will it be?

“I’m starting to regret it now,” she said to Tony, frowning. Perhaps she had decided too soon.

“It’ll rival even the beauty of Aphrodite. Everybody will be able to spot it on your person a mile away!”

Virginia’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Was he making her a monument? “Now that you’ve given me an idea of what it'll look like, I’ve changed my mind. I want that chest back.” She reached out for it and Tony jumped away, not unlike Flash.

“No!” He rounded his work table, using it as a shield from her. He wore an ear-splitting smile, clearly very excited about his annual project. “You’ve already said it. You can’t take it back.”

Virginia laid her palms flat on the table and leaned over it. “Just don’t make it gaudy, _please_.”

Tony put a hand on his chest dramatically. “You wound me. Gaudy isn’t in my vocabulary.” He pointed a finger at her. “The same plea goes to you.”

“What do you mean?” Virginia drew herself back to her full height.

“I’m not saying that I’m expecting you to give me a gift in exchange seeing as I’m not doing this to get anything in return, but should you ever decide to give me something, make sure it’s…” he trailed off, looking for an apt word.

“Flashy?” Virginia suggested.

Tony shook his head. “One of a kind. Unique. Something… something that will remind me of you whenever I see it.”

“You put a lot of faith in my abilities to create something from scratch. I almost burned myself today helping you or have you forgotten already?”

“I offered to kiss it better yet you refused.”

Virginia fought back a laugh. “Alright. Something unique. We exchange gifts once a year.”

“I told you, you don’t need to give me in anything in return—”

“I want to,” she interrupted, hoping Tony believed her.

“Mrs. Stark, you have yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know the vocabulary in this fic isn't even accurate for the period. I don't care.


End file.
